


Werewolf: The Dark Spiral Chronicles - Chapter 1: Beginnings

by Kaillith



Series: Werewolf: The Dark Spiral Chronicles [1]
Category: Werewolf: The Apocalypse, World of Darkness (Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22802506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaillith/pseuds/Kaillith
Summary: Kate Everdawn finds herself falling into a war between the forces of good and evil. She will have to choose a side to even survive this war, but both sides have their own problems without trying to teach and take care of Kate's training. Will she survive the training itself, or will this new realm of monster and shadow be too much for her?
Series: Werewolf: The Dark Spiral Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639243
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Werewolf: The Dark Spiral Chronicles - Chapter 1: Beginnings

Mistakes were made. This was not new. This time, like most times, it had not been her fault. She was, however, the one to take the blame. Katie Everdawn heard the trouble just as it got started. Some lady at a table began ranting and raving about her food. Yelling out how her order had been done wrong. Kate tried to recall the lady and what her order had been, but it had been a busy dinner time as usual and she always had trouble remembering orders. All she could do now was watch as the lady stormed up to the counter, slamming her tray on the counter. Kate flinched, taking a step back from the lady and mentally prayed that some deity would take pity on her and save her from this attack. The woman began berating Kate, calling her various slurs and vial insults. It was obvious Kate was different from most people, and it was easy for people to attack that especially when they were angry. 

Kate tried to offer peace, but the woman wouldn't let her get a word in at all. Instead the woman began to yell louder, slamming her fist on the counter. A crowd was starting to form a semi circle, drawn in by the commotion. Saying anything now would only get the lady more upset, and Kate had already lost her composure. Backing up a bit more, fearful for her safety, she bumped into the answer to her prayer. Mike Hallow, the manager of this fast food place gently placed his hands on Kate's shoulders and gently pulled her away. He looked to her and gave her a nod towards the back of the kitchen. Kate didn't wait another moment and fast walked to the back of the food prep area and went into the room off to the side. As she escaped she could hear snickering from the drive through area, a couple of other coworkers gave her very evil looking grins. Kate ignored them and finally made it to the relative safety of the managers office. Behind her, she could still hear the woman screaming and Mike doing his best to calm her down.

Inside the room there was the constant, gentle hum of the computer servers. The little room was almost sweltering, even in the middle of winter. Poor ventilation kept the heat from the servers and extra heat from the kitchen trapped in here. Kate took several deep breaths, trying to focus on the tile floor squares. Her vision blurred a bit as she tried to calm her anger and fear. It was a few minuets of peace before she heard footsteps coming back. Mike appeared in the doorway and sighed, stepping in. He closed the door behind him. 

“Do you want to talk about what happened?” Mike asked, his voice was soft and comforting. Kate had known Mike for a long time and knew he was trying to help calm her down.

Kate shook her head in response, not wanting to try and talk right now. She was afraid she'd do something rash. Mike let the silence hang in the air for a little bit before speaking up again.

“Alex, you need to -”

Kate shot him a severe glare, anger flaring in her eyes. She watched him bite his lip and glance away, knowing the mistake he had made. He restarted though, trying to reach out for Kate.

“Kate, I'm sorry, but you still need to pay closer attention.” His voice was still filled with care and Kate knew he was just trying to be a good manager. Her anger flared again though and she pulled her shoulder away from him.

“I have been!” Kate growled, anger filling her throat, red encroaching on the edges of her vision. The sudden burst of anger shocked her out of her fury, and she took a step back. Fear began to creep into her heart as she looked at Mike, even he was shocked by the outburst. He regained his composure first though and sighed.

“Kate, you're going to have to calm down. You're only going to get yourself into trouble if you keep this up. I know you're angry and upset, but you can't act like this at work. I don't want to have to write you up again.”

Kate's heart stopped, cold fear gripping at her nerves. She had heard this threat before and knew it wouldn't end well. That cold fear flared into burning anger, and Kate began to growl once again. Her outburst happened before she could even think.

“You know what? No! I quit! Fuck this stupid job.” 

As soon as the words left her mouth she regretted it, but the shocked look on Mike's features told her she was too late to do anything about it. Her heart pounded in her chest as she brushed by Mike, who was still slightly stunned. Kate didn't stop though, she marched right through the doorway, tears heavy in her eyes, and grabbed her heavy coat from the coat rack. She walked fast, slipping it on just as she was reaching the door way. She thought she heard Mike call out after her as she stepped out, but she couldn't stop now. She brushed the tears from her eyes as she stepped out into the freezing winter night.

The dry icy wind blew right through Kate's coat. Night in Minneapolis was aglow with the light of rows of streetlamps and towers of buildings. Cars drove by, slower on the icy roads, but still spraying cold slush into the air. Kate's heavy footsteps squelched into the wet mix of ice and dirt, anger giving them a more emphatic crunch. Kate sniffled as she tried to clear her face, her tears already starting to freeze near the edges of her eyes. She rubbed at her eyes, trying to clear them and trying to help warm her face. She shoved her hood up and held it tight over her head, only glancing to the side as she quickly turned down an alleyway. There were only a few options for where Kate could go. She could go home but then she'd have to deal with Mike later. She could trying calling one of her friends but most of them were at work still too. The more she thought of it though, the more she lost track of where she was.

Distracted she hadn't noticed she had walked into the wrong alley. As she walked, her foot found a patch of black ice and as she slipped she cried out in surprise. There was a loud thud as she fell and landed flat on her back. She coughed and gasped as the wind was knocked out of her. Slowly, painfully, she pushed herself off the ground. What was left of her emotional restraints broke and her eyes filled with tears. Fear, anger, frustration, so much had been bottled up over only the past few weeks that finally Kate couldn't hold it back anymore. She slowly moved over to the wall of nearby building, sniffling and whimpering as she hugged her arms tight around herself. After a few steps she reached the wall and sat down against it, curling up with her head pressed into her arms. She cried harder then she could ever remember crying.

“Aww, did the little boy fall down?” 

Kate's head popped up out of her arms, tears still falling down her face. Anger quickly flared up again though as she recognized the teasing, feminine voice.

“Morgan.” Kate spat the name as she saw the girl before her. “Go away.” 

“How about I don't,” Morgan smirked as she stood in front of Kate. Her arms were crossed and her grin was a very malicious one. A chill ran down Kate's spine, something was very wrong here. “Instead,” she continued, “how about I make sure you don't show your face anywhere ever again. I'm sick of looking at you and no one is going to miss a freak like you. No one wants you around, and you're nothing but a fuck up. I'm surprised you haven't overdosed on whatever stupid medicine you take to pretend you're a gi-”

“Shut up!” Kate growled at Morgan. Pure anger flared into a boiling rage. Morgan pulled something out of her coat pocket though and the slight flash of metal stopped Kate's rage cold. The barrel of a snub nosed revolver was now aimed right at Kate's face. 

“Careful.” she cooed, even more confident now that she had the gun out. “This is packing something special for a monster like you.” She pulled the pistol back, holding it now with both hands in a firm grip. She tilted the weapon slightly, as if trying to show off what she was referring to. All Kate could see was the pistol barrel aimed right for her, and the slight metallic shine of something in the chamber. She could only assume it was the bullets that Morgan was talking about. She took a step back and found herself pressed against the wall. Slowly Kate raised her hands in surrender, glancing to the ends of the alley hoping that someone might spot her. 

“Are you really going to shoot me here?” Kate asked, her voice headed with anger, but tempered with fear.

Before Morgan could even answer a loud clunk echoed in the alleyway. A door behind Morgan opened up and Kate's jaw nearly dropped from what she saw. Two people stepped out from the one way door. A man and a girl. The man was tall, a little wiry with messy brown hair. Dressed in a warm jacket and jeans, the man held the door open for the girl who was dressed in a similar warm jacket, skirt, thick leggings and leg warmers. Fire red hair tied back into a tall pony tail. In her arms she held a swaddled bundle. The door closed behind them before the girl looked up and saw the scene with Kate and Morgan. Her eyes went wide, and in a very instinctive move turned herself to shield the child with her own body. Kate could hear the girl curse in surprise as she turned away. The man looked behind him to see what has spooked the girl. At almost the same time Morgan was turning to see what was happening behind her. Kate's attention was drawn away from the couple and back to her assailant. The sudden appearance of the two had changed something though, and Kate felt a cold fear touch hear heart. Something about one of them, the man probably, touched an almost primal fear in Kate. She didn't panic though, fighting through it. Morgan however wasn't so steadfast. She raised the pistol towards the man and her eyes were wide in fright. 

Despite the man raising his hands in the same sign of surrender as Kate, his smirk and calm demeanor almost felt out of place. He seemed unconcerned about the girl with the pistol aiming at him. He stepped forward, and almost seemed like he was trying to disarm the girl with just his charm. It was working on Kate at least. Kate blinked though, focusing on the now and suddenly realized that the girl was gone. She couldn't have run out of the alley, and Kate had been sure the door behind them was closed before anyone had noticed what was going on. It wasn't going to do any good to say anything about it now though. That at least meant the baby and the girl were safe. Now it was just the three of them and without the pistol being aimed at her Kate was starting to feel her anger and frustration returning. Morgan started to panic more. 

“Who are you?” She demanded, her voice wavering as she took a step back away from the man and toward Kate without realizing it. She raise the gun, aiming now at the man as he just smiled and shrugged.

“Im-” he began but was quickly cut off by Morgan.

“Shut up! Go away, you're... you're not a part of this!”

The man chuckled a little and shook his head taking another step toward Morgan. She took a step back in response, still getting closer to Kate. 

“The moment you aimed that little pea shooter at me it became my business.” His voice was a cold almost a feral growl but also somehow very charming. Kate felt very confused, her mind yelled at her to try and run from all of this and get away but her body wouldn't obey. Her heart pounded in her chest and could only watch as the events unfolded.

The man took one more step towards Morgan and with her final step back she pulled the hammer back on the pistol, locking it into place with a loud click. The man just smiled.

“If that goes off, you're not leaving here alive.”

Morgan was right on top of Kate. The man glanced from Morgan to Kate now that they were so close. Morgan mistook the glance for something and suddenly turned towards Kate, not expecting her to be so close. Kate reacted in the moment, reaching out to grab Morgan's wrists and try and wrench the pistol free. Morgan's eyes went wider, surprised by Kate's sudden action and yelped out. Over Morgan's shoulder Kate could see the man start to make a dash toward them. The distance was too great though. 

There was a sudden crack of thunder, and Kate felt the bloom of intense warmth wash over her before the immense pain started. Everyone was startled in surprise as Kate took a staggering step backward. Pain engulfed her shoulder and the last thing she remembered before seeing red and then going unconscious was an overwhelming feeling of anger, pain and hunger.


End file.
